Happily Ever After
by KittyKat2469
Summary: (Sequel to Dagon Tamer) Hermione and Draco are now married, famous, and even more rich. Sounds perfect? There's a stupid Ron, pregnant Lavender, and a big secret...What could go wrong? DO NOT READ UNLESS YOU READ THE PREVIOUS STORY!
1. Chapter 1

**A/N Hey everybody! Soooooooooooooooooo, it's a new story! Wow. I hope you guys enjoyed my previous fanfic! If you don't remember what happened previously, HERMIONE AND DRACO GOT MARRIED! Yay! So enjoy and tell me if you like the sequel!**

**#KittyKat**

Hermione was stressed out.

It was two months after her wedding and the reporters were _still_ surrounding her house. The house that Lucius gave to her and Draco as a wedding present. She couldn't stand it, and the only way to get out of the house is by floo. She never got in touch with her friends since the wedding, and she has been worrying about everyone.

Draco on the other hand, was perfectly fine. He had a job, saw his beautiful wife everyday, never minded the reporters. Hermione envied him.

"Love?" Hermione sat down on Draco's lap and kissed his cheek.

"Hm?"

"I'm going to meet up with the others for the Sunday brunch at the Burrow. Do you want to come?"

Hermione bit her lip. She wanted him to be there. Mostly because of Ron. There has been news about him toying around with girls and talking trash about Hermione and Draco. But mainly Hermione.

"Sorry Love, I have a meeting soon," Draco said kissing kissing his wife.

Hermione's eyes watered slightly and she nodded. "Okay..."

Why did Draco not know how lonely she felt sitting around the house all day? She wanted to spend time with him!

* * *

"Hermione!"

Hermione grinned and hugged everyone. She was happy to see her friends. At the moment, she needed to have a girl talk.

"You're just in time for brunch! Come sit down! Is Draco here?" Molly asked.

"No, he has a work meeting. With Malfoy Industries getting more popular, the busier he gets," Hermione said sadly.

Everyone looked at her sympathetically. Ginny then smiled and took her best friend's hand.

"C'mon 'Mione. We need to catch up!"

Everyone sat down at the table and Hermione sat between Pansy and Ginny, but across from Luna. As everyone ate, Hermione talked to the others about her life so far. She didn't say anything about the stress because of Ron glaring at her though.

"Enough talk about me! How are you guys? What's new?"

Ginny was the first to speak up. "Nothing really. Blaise is an auror with Harry and Theo. The rest of us have been trying to find jobs,"

Pansy nodded. "Lavender and I were thinking about opening a dress shop,"

At the mentioning of Hermione's old classmate, she turned her head to see the blonde smiling next to George.

"I was thinking that after I graduate, I could open a flower shop," Luna said in her same dreamy voice.

Ginny nodded enthusiastically and I'd open a beauty salon!"

Everyone laughed and continued eating. Hermione turned to Lavender and smiled.

"What about you, Lav?"

Lavender's eyes widened. "Me? Oh, well..." She turned to George, who smiled and nodded. Both of them stood up.

"I'm pregnant,"

There were shouts of glee and whoops. Hermione got up and hugged Lavender, congratulating her.

"That's wonderful, Lavender," Hermione said.

After brunch, all the girls went into Ginny's room and sat in a circle on the ground. They were all talking about baby names for Lavender's unborn child.

"Whoa whoa wait. How far into the pregnancy are you?"

"A month..."

"Well damn it Lav! Speak up, won't you?"

Everybody laughed.

"I think it's a boy," Hermione mused.

Lavender snorted. "George thinks so too,"

After a few hours, Hermione excused herself to go downstairs and see if Molly was doing okay.

Instead, she ran into Ron. He scowled at her and she slowly backed away.

"Oh...Hi,"

Ron sneered at her. "What? Came here to brag about your amazing rich life?"

Hermione just rolled her eyes and hoped Ron didn't sense her panic. "No, Ronald. And if you wouldn't mind, stay out of my life,"

Ron scoffed. "With you flouncing around your money like a slag, as if that'll be easy."

Hermione's jaw dropped. She clenched her fist and glared at Ron. How dare he? How _could_ he? He was supposed to be her friend. Why couldn't he change like Lavender?

"I hate you Ronald Weasley," She spatted.

Before she could turn around and leave, Ron grabbed her wrist.. "This is all your fault, you know! I tried to make amends but you had to go and date that slimy arse ferret!"

"Let go of me!"

"No! Listen here Hermione, you blame everything on me when your the one to blame!"

"LET GO OF ME!"

Harry came running down the stairs, his wand poised in his hand. "Let go of her, Ron!" Harry barked.

Ron's grip on Hermione's wrist tightened. Hermione let out a yelp of pain and pushed Ron away. He barely even budged though.

"Let go of me you stupid prat!"

Ron growled and all anyone heard was a crack and a scream. Instead of sending a curse at Ron, Harry shoved Ron away from Hermione. Hermione fell to her knees with a small sob, and Harry punched Ron in the face.

"Harry! Stop! He isn't worth it!"

But Harry kept hitting his old childhood friend. He couldn't stand it. Hermione was his little sister. He knew that if Draco was here, he would be doing much worse than what he was currently doing.

Everyone came running down the stair, worried. Ginny shrieked and went to Hermione's aid. Molly followed after that. Tears were in Hermione's eyes. Suddenly the fireplace roared and out came Draco. The look of shock was plastered on his face, which was soon turned to anger.

Draco furiously separated Harry and Ron. Harry immediately backed off, knowing Draco had it from here.

"I'm sorry, mate," Harry muttered to Draco. "I should've done something before she got hurt,"

Draco just placed his hand on Harry's shoulder as if saying,'It's fine, now let me handle this son of a b****.'

* * *

"Are you okay?"

Hermione nodded and kissed Draco. Her wrist was better now, thanks to Molly. But she knew bad for Harry. He was sulking at the moment, beating himself up for not doing anything when he had the chance.

"I'm fine, Love. I thought you had a meeting,"

"I ended it early so I could come here,"

Hermione smiled. "Hm. I love you,"


	2. Chapter 2

**A/N So what do you guys think about that angry Ron? Lol there's so much Ron hate in this. That's why I am saying this before anyone complains.. RON IS A TWO TIMING JERK WHO WILL STAY BAD IN THIS FANFIC. I forgot to say this before but... REVIEW! I love to read what you guys have to say about my story! Good or bad, I don't care. It'd nice to know your opinions! **

******REALLY IMPORTANT!**** You have to read the first story to understand this one! If not, good luck! **

** So without further ado... CHAPTER 2! **

**#KittyRoseHeart**

Everyone was furious. No. Not furious... annoyed.

Ron had told lies about Hermione and Draco _again._ Nobody knew when he'd stop. The rumors went from Hermione cheating, to Draco being abusive. Then of course, he said Lavender's unborn child was _his_ not George's. Which was more of a problem for Lavender and George, but it still bothered the married couple.

"I can't believe he'd do this!" Lavender sobbed.

Her hormones were everywhere and nobody went near her but George. Everyone else was afraid to make things worse for her.

"Lav, let's go get a mani-pedi and clear your head of that prat for a bit," Ginny said softly.

"Anything you want, really. Just please stop crying. _Please_," Hermione begged.

Lavender sniffled and pondered over this for a moment. Then she nodded and let the girls take her to the salon.

* * *

"So are you and George going to get married?" Pansy asked, observing her neatly painted nails.

Lavender shrugged. "I don't know. I _want_ to, but George isn't a person to just marry someone. He wants to take things slow,"

"Obviously sped up a bit," Ginny said, poking the small bump on Lavender's stomach.

All of the girls laughed.

"So how are you and Draco, 'Mione?" Lavender asked.

Hermione pouted. "He's so busy lately. Is it selfish that I want his to be home with me more?"

The girls gaped at their curly haired friend.

"Of course not! You have every right to that!" Pansy exclaimed.

Hermione whined. "I don't know what to do. I love him. I _really really _do. But it's like we never see each other. It's so boring now,"

Pansy shook her head. "Uh uh, girl. You gotta grab the bull by the horns as the muggles say, and take control! Tell him you want him to spend more time with you! If Harry did that to me, I'd throw a fit and make him beg for forgiveness," The slytherin huffed.

The others giggled. "We're Gryffindors, Pans. We're not that cruel,"

Pansy shrugged. "It's the truth."

Hermione bit her lip. Was she being too easy on Draco?

* * *

"I'm sorry I'm home so late, Love,"

Hermione turned to her side to look away from her husband. Tonight, he came home at quarter to midnight. She was beyond pissed now. At this point, she agreed with Pansy. This wasn't right.

"Hermione?"

Hermione closed her eyes. Draco sighed at her childishness and walked to her side of the bed. He watch her silently, then leaned down to kiss the tip of her noes.

"What's wrong, Love?"

Hermione turned the other side. Draco chuckled and scooped her up in his arms. He watched as she opened her teary honey eyes, slightly appalled.

"Why are you always home so late?" Hermione asked, looking anywhere _but_ at her husband.

Draco frowned. "I'm working, 'Mione,"

Hermione pushed herself out of Draco's arms and landed on the bed. "That's all you ever do. _Work_. We have enough money to feed all the starving people in Africa and all you do is _work!_ Then I'm left _here! _All alone, and I never know where you are. Do you know how sad that is, Draco?" Hermione said angrily. Then she grabbed a pillow and blanket and began to walk out of the room.

"Hermione! What are you doing!"

"I'm staying in the guest room!"

Draco watched as Hermione disappeared down the hallway and heard the door slam shut in the distance. He sighed in slight annoyance. He needed to give her some space. Draco didn't mean to do this. He thought she was fine with it.

That night, he silently walked to the guest room Hermione was in and crept in. He heard soft quiet sobs and his heart broke.

"Get out, Draco,"

Hermione didn't have to hear or see to know he was in the room. She just _knew. _

"I'm sorry, Love," Draco said softly, walking to Hermione's petite body.

She was under the covers, eyes red. Draco leaned down and kissed her slowly and passionately. At first Hermione did nothing, but then she kissed back, knowing that it may be the only sign of affection she'll get all week.

Their kisses became more needy though. It became lip bruising, deeply passionate, kisses, that made Hermione's stomach get filled with butterflies.

Draco wanted to show her he cared. And he was about to.

* * *

"You okay?"

"Pans, you are a bloody genius,"

"Ooh! What happened?"

All of the girls surrounded Hermione with wide eyes. Hermione grinned.

"We did it," She said.

"And...?"

"First time this month,"

All of the girls' jaws dropped. It was August 24th! How was it possible that her and Draco never did anything before last night?

"Well damn, 'Mione. Congrats," Ginny grinned.

The five girls relax and walked around Diagon Alley. To everyone else, they were famous. People secretly envied them and wished they were them. They were rich for Merlin's sake!

"So what's up?" Hermione asked happily, following the others into a store.

"Ugh, Harry wants move," Pansy frowned.

"Why?"

"Because our home is the furthest away from anyone. So he wants us to be closer. I don't have a problem with _that_ but... That house has always been my home. I can't just give it up," Pansy pouted.

Ginny shook her head. "Keep the house as a summer home then. Harry should understand how important it is to you,"

"Yeah," Luna and Lavender said in unison.

Hermione looked at the price tag of a emerald green sun dress. It was perfect for Lavender's baby shower.

"It's free,"

Hermione looked up.

The store owner smiled. "It's free. Go on, take it if you'd like,"

Hermione graciously thanked the store owner. It wasn't anything new. People did things all the time. If people saw Hermione where the dress, others will buy it and BAM. The store is rich.

'Well, one thing's one,' Hermione thought to herself.


	3. Chapter 3

**A/N So! What do you guys think so far? HMMM? Lol, so guess what? YOU GUYS GET TO PICK LAVENDER'S BABY! **

**For anyone who is new to my writing, I like my readers to have a part in my story! So tell me what gender, and name you want the baby to be, and add looks from Lavender, George, or BOTH for the baby! I'll do it the fair way and post the results in a chapter and let people vote! Deadline fore this is 11/15/13! If there is a tie, I'll do a little bit of both for the baby! So get creative and TELL ME ABOUT WHAT YOU WANT THE BABY TO BE! ALL OF THE STORY FOLLOWERS, REVIEW! **

**Hehehe, this should be interesting.**

**#KittyKat**

***Hermione's POV***

I smiled as Lavender opened the gifts with a smile on her face. She was calm and collected, something that was rare with her. But nobody complained, and we were glad to see her this happy.

We were at the Malfoy Manor, where Narcissa set everything up. It was amazing, really. Once Lavender was done with the gifts, we were all going to go out to lunch to celebrate.

As we all flooed to the restaurant, I caught Lavender from almost falling when she tripped over a piece of coal.

"Thanks, 'Mione," Lavender said gratefully. She smiled and followed the other's to their table. Hermione looked outside the window for a moment though, and saw familiar blonde hair.

"'Mione? You okay?"

I turned to Ginny and nodded. "Tell everyone I'll be right there,"

"Okay..."

I walked outside the restaurant and to the middle of the town square. A girl with the Malfoy blonde hair was fighting a brunette.

"Niko?"

"I'LL KILL YOU FOR THAT, YOU BINT!"

My eyes widened and I quickly yanked Niko back. She growled and glared at the other girl and her friends. The other girls stared at me as if I was a superstar. I practically might as well be considering how much attention people have been given me.

"Hermione Malfoy!" The girl Niko was attacking exclaimed. "I-I'm Tiffany!"

I put on a fake smile. "Hello Tiffany, and what is going on here?"

Tiffany sneered at Niko. "She's the problem. You shouldn't touch her. Her mum didn't even want her," Tiffany smirked.

I raised my eyebrows. "Is that right? Your mum never said that, did she, Niko?" I feigned ignorance.

"No, _Aunt 'Mione,"_

The other girls gasped.

"Hm. Thought so. Where is your father? I can't believe he let you-"

"I'm right here,"

I whipped around to see a man with striking electric blue eyes and dark brown hair. He was beyond good looking, but he wasn't anything compared to Draco or the other guys.

"You let your daughter get into a fight?" I crossed my arms.

The man grit his teeth. "I went to retrieve her medicine. She doesn't like being in the store, so I trusted that she'd stay right by the door," He said, eyeing Niko.

I rolled my eyes. "She's a Malfoy, we don't wait on others," I said in a snobby way.

Niko nodded proudly, but that just earned her a glare from her father. "I'm sorry, father, but they started it. They were talking trash about mum," Niko said, pointing to the staring girls.

Her father grit his teeth. "Let's just go home, Niko," He said.

I saw the sadness in Niko's eyes and cleared my throat. "I'm sorry to intrude, but my friend is having a baby shower today, it would be nice to have Niko there,"

Niko nodded excitedly. "Oh, please, father! I swear I actually will behave this time!"

There was a sigh, then a nod. "Who will be at this baby shower?"

"Hannah Abbot, Luna Lovegood, Pansy Parkinson, Ginny Weasley, and a few others," I said, excited to spend sometime with my favorite and only niece.

"Very well than. I'm John, by the way. Please have her home by supper,"

**A/N okay so REALLY short chapter that shouldn't even be _called_ a chapter, but I am really busy today and just wanted to post something. So...yeah... I'll right more tomorrow though! Just a bit busy, that's all.**

**#KittytKat**


	4. Chapter 4

**A/N Hey! I'm sorry I haven't updated lately! My internet was down up until yesterday, and I've been VERY busy. But I'm back now and I'm glad to say I'm back on track. For Lavender's baby, a few people PM me what they thought the baby should be. I would usually let you guys vote for which one would get picked, but my nephew desperately wanted me to pick the one he like. SO I DID! But anyways, enjoy the chapter!**

**#KittyKat**

Hermione was waiting with the others. Lavender's baby had decided enough was enough and was coming early. Molly was over joyed to finally have another addition to the big family, and couldn't wait to find out if it was a boy or girl. George didn't even know his child's gender. Lavender had made it clear that she wanted it to be a surprise.

Draco sat by his wife, letting her lean on his for support. Everyone was also tired. Lavender had gone into labor at two in the morning and it was now five. Hermione refused to sleep until she knew her friend was. Same as the others.

"The baby better come out soon or-"

"It's a girl!"

George came running out the room doors with a tired grin. Everyone stood up and rushed to congratulate the new father.

"He's amazing. My hair but Lav's eyes. He's perfect! His name is Luke! Luke Fredrick Weasley,"

Molly let out a happy sob and hugged her son. "When can we see him?"

"Soon,"

Hermione smiled and let Draco wrap his arms around her.

"Love, we need to go home and sleep," He mumbled.

Hermione nodded. "We'll be back later, George," She yawned.

The couple went to their home and fell dead asleep on their bed. Hermione couldn't stop thinking about George and Lavender's new baby though. George looked ecstatic. Hermione wondered- even in her sleeping state- if Draco would be the same way towards children.

_Hermione smiled at her baby. Niko smiled at her cousin._

_"How's Uncle Drake?" Niko sighed._

_"Happy. He's bragging about his new baby to anyone that would listen. The press is going bonkers about the new news. I hope it dies down soon though,"_

_Niko nodded. _

_"Hello Darling. Hi Nikola,"_

_"Hey Uncle Drake," Niko smiled, giving her cousin a binky._

_"There's the precious new Malfoy heir," Draco cooed, picking up the baby._

_The baby gurgled then giggled with glee. Draco grinned and kissed the baby's soft skin._

_Hermione smiled at the sight. She thought about how wonderful it was. Draco loved the baby. Everyone did. _

"HERMIONE!"

Hermione woke up, nearly having a heart attack. Ginny and Pansy were jumping on the bed, grinning at her. She groaned and turned over to lay on her stomach. She waved her hand as if saying 'go away' and relaxed.

"Hermione! We have to go visit Lav and baby Luke!"

The brunette muttered something about lack of sleep and slowly sat up. Light streamed in from the open windows and brightened the room.

"Alright, alright. Just let me get ready," She sighed.

* * *

"He's beautiful," Hermione smiled.

"He loves his Godmother, so that's a good sign,"

Hermione kissed her godson's forehead and handed him to Luna. The blonde began to tell baby Luke about nargles and everyone else droned her out.

"I never thought I'd have a child first. I've always thought it'd be you and Draco. Then Pansy and Harry. _Then _me," Lavender sighed.

Everyone nodded in agreement.

Ginny smiled as she saw her nephew tug softly at Luna's hair, and the blonde just let him. "'Mione, are you and Draco thinking about having kids?"

Hermione chuckled. "That's a tricky subject. I would like to have a child someday. It'd be nice, yea? But with Draco being busy, what if the baby feels neglected? I don't know. Maybe I'm just being stupid,"

Pansy snorted. "Are you kidding me? If Draco ever did that to his child, the guilt would eat him up,"

***Hermione's POV***

I nodded and tucked my hair behind me ear. Suddenly there was a gasp from Lavender and all eyes turned to the room door. Ron was here. He eyed me as if I was a threat and turned to the new mother.

"Hm. So you finally got knocked up with a bastard of a child?"

Lavender's eyes began to water and anger surged through me. Before Ginny could attack her brother, Pansy and I held her back half-heartedly. No matter how much I wanted to slap him at the moment, I had to remember that there were security cameras around the place.

"Listen here, Ronald," Ginny snarled. "Just because your life is pathetic and horrid, doesn't mean you have to make it the same for others. You have no right and if anything, you should be six feet under for the pain you've put 'Mione and Lavender through,"

Ron glared at his sister. "Let's just remember that I'm still the bastard's uncle,"

"And let's just remember that you're not allowed touch my son, or any of those women," A voice growled.

Behind Ron stood a _very_ pissed off George. Ron huffed and scowled at his older brother. George just pushed pasted Ron and walked to Luna and Luke. Luke shrieked with glee at the sight of his father and I couldn't help but to smile.

"'Mione, Draco wanted to speak to you. I think I should make sure you get home though," George said eyeing Ron. "Just in case,"

I shivered as Ron stared at me and shook my head. "No. You stay. I'll be fine," I lied.

Who was I kidding? Ron scared the shite out of me. I wouldn't want to be caught dead alone with him.

Pansy gripped my arm. "I'll go with her," She smiled, sending me a reassuring look.

I let out a breath of relief and the both of us walked out of the room doors. I knew Ron was staring at us. It made me uncomfortable beyond belief. I turned to tell Pansy something, but I was cut off.

"Stupefy!"

I let out a scream that would wake the dead as Pansy fell to the ground. Before I could process what happened next, I fell to the ground with Pansy.

"Crucio!"

My body felt like a thousand needles were pierce through me. My vision blurred with tears and I fought the urge to scream. There were shout and I think I heard George. I prayed that they were okay. My arms were numb and I forced them to let me turn around. Ron was there, sneered at me.

"Crucio!"

No. I couldn't let him have the satisfaction of hurting me. The whole time I kept eye contact with him, refusing to cry or scream in pain. By now, I could barely breathe. Pansy moaned from next to me and Ron's head whipped towards her.

His wand was aimed at her and a rush of adrenaline ran through me. I gripped Ron's trousers to pull myself up and swung my right hand forward. My fist had hit his precious jewels and he fell to his knees. I grabbed his wand from his hand and bonked it on his head before throwing it across the room.

Ron's hands found their way to my neck and I couldn't breathe. There were louder screams now. My vision blurred and all I saw where black spots. Then it went dark.

**A/N Wow. I'm sorry for not posting recently and stuff but more will be added over the weekend! I promise! Usually I'd post everyday but...gosh. Why do people have to change their minds so often? The project I've been working on for a month now was just declined and then the due date for the new one is on Monday. WHAT THE HECK. But yeah. REVIEW PEOPLE! I NEED TO KNOW HOW I'M DOING!**

**If I don't post tomorrow, HAVE A GOOD WEEKEND!**

**#KittyKat**


	5. Chapter 5

**A/N Oooh. So Ron went crazy! Hahaha, in all honesty, I just made that happen because I didn't know what to do. BUT IT'S OKAY. I KNOW WHAT TO DO NOW. I'm so happy to see familiar names in the reviews! I just realized something though.**

**I MISSED THE ONE WEEK ANNAVERSARY! WHY DIDN'T ANYONE TELL MEEEEE?**

**Hm. *Walks away and pouts***

**Just kidding...**

**Enjoy this chapter!**

**#KittyKat**

Hermione's eyes fluttered open. She saw her husband sleeping in a chair next to her. Hermione looked around the room. She was at St. Mungos.

"Draco?"

Her voice seemed distance. Frowning, she tried to sit up. She ended up feeling a cool sensation going though her body and shivered.

'_That's weird,'_ The brunette thought to herself.

Suddenly she saw herself. She was laying in the hospital bed, wires everywhere and a oxygen mask covering her mouth and nose. Gasping, she tried to tap her husband's shoulder. Her hand went through him and Hermione began to flip out.

"How is she?"

"Mr. Potter, her condition... She... Her skull was cracked open after bashed her head on the wall. There were three broken ribs as well. She's going to need time to heal. There's no telling how long it'll take for her to wake up. Mrs. Malfoy may be in a coma for a whole month. I'm sorry,"

"She's like my little sister, doctor. Isn't there _anything_ you can do?" Harry pleaded.

Hermione watched the two men talk about her health and Hermione began to wonder what the hell was going on. It was strange looking down at her own body.

* * *

Draco Malfoy stared at his wife. He softly kissed her hand and silently prayed to Merlin that she'd wake up. Hermione has been out for a whole month now. It was October.

"Malfoy, eat something,"

Draco turned to his friends. Tears brimmed his eyes. "Why won't she just wake up?" He asked helplessly, his voice cracking a bit.

Blaise placed his hand on his friend's shoulder. "Mate, we need you to eat something. Hermione wouldn't want you doing this. When she wakes up-_and she will_- if she finds out about you nearly starving yourself, she's throw a bloody fit,"

Theo and Harry nodded. It would've been a very Hermione thing to do. They all missed her. Any moment now, she'd scold the boys for not eating and make them eat till their stomachs hurt.

"Harry, any new on Weasley?"

The emerald eyed man didn't respond.

After Ron had left Hermione half- dead, he ran off. Nobody knew where he was. George has been holding himself responsible, but everyone knew he was in the hospital room protecting his family and Luna.

"I'll kill that bastard if it's the last thing I do. I'll rip his throat out for what he did," Draco growled.

* * *

Hermione had woken up in the middle of the night. Only this time, she actually _woke up_. Not like she was floating above her lifeless body.

"Draco?"

Silver eyes met hers.

"Hermione,"

Draco pushed the button by her bedside to summon the nurses. Then he kissed his wife's hand and grinned at her. "You're up,"

Nurses came in and force Draco out so they could get Hermione medical attention. Draco didn't mind though. He needed to tell the others!


	6. Chapter 6

**A/N So Ron escaped! What will happen next?**

**#KittyKat**

***Hermione's POV***

I relaxed and let Draco wrap his arms around me. I kissed him softly and heard a groan of disgust.

"Get a room," Blaise muttered.

I laughed and reluctantly left Draco's embrace to hug my friends.

"It's good to see you, 'Mione," Pansy sniffled, quickly wiping the tears from her eyes.

Draco stood right by me and hugged me from behind. "Alright, alright. We'll catch up later. But as Blaise said before, _we're going to get a room,_"

Harry's face scrunched up in disgust. "Too much information there, mate,"

* * *

I froze and stared at the plus sign above the potion. My mind was fuzzy and I couldn't think. _No way. _

"'Mione?"

I shook my head. No. This couldn't be.

"Would you like me to owl Draco?"

"N-No," I choked out. "I don't want to tell him yet. Not yet," I muttered.

"'Mione, you have to tell him at some point."

I shook my head again. "Do you guys realize what will happen when he finds out? It's bad enough he's gone looking for Ron. If he knows I'm pregnant, he'd never leave my side. Then he'd feel guilty about leaving Harry, Blaise, and Theo to the looking and then I'd feel guilty. It'll be a whole guilt feast! I'll tell him when Ron's gone,"

Pansy and Lavender nodded. Baby Luke reached out to me with a gurgle and I picked him up. Kissing his forehead, I smiled.

"You're going to have a new cousin, Luke," I cooed.

Luke shrieked with joy, but I was positive he still had no idea what I was talking about.

There was a sound of the house door opening and I gasped. I quickly grabbed my wand and made the potion disappear. All of us walked to the main foyer to see Draco taking off his robes.

"Oh hello," Draco said to the others. He smiled and winked at me.

Luke reached out to his godfather and whimpered.

Draco took Luke out of my arms and threw him in the air, arms poised to catch him. Luke laughed and Draco chuckled.

"How's my godson doing? Hm? Merlin, you're getting so big already!"

I watched how good Draco interacted with Luke. He seemed like a natural. Maybe this wouldn't be so bad. I just needed Ron gone.

Suddenly there was a loud alarm and everyone nearly had a heart attack.

"Someone's trying to get through the wards!" Draco roared. "Get to the panic room!"

Lavender took Luke and tried to prevent him from crying. Everyone but Draco began to run. I looked back for a moment and gulped. Quickly, I ran back to Draco and kissed him.

"I love you,"

"I love you too. Now _go_!"

***Draco's POV***

I gripped my wand and flicked it. A screen showed up and I saw Weasley. Growling with anger, I sent out a patronus.

"Weasley at the 2nd Malfoy Estate! Get over here!"

Praying to Merlin that Potter and the others would get it, I observed the screen. Weasley was wandless. Even so, he attempted to get through. The fireplace roared and in came Harry, Theo, and Blaise.

"Alright! Let's get this son of a bitch!"

* * *

Wealsey obviously was stupid if he didn't realize we'd be there. But once Blaise had punched him, a creepy smile was plastered on his face.

"Fools," Weasley snarled.

I ran up and punched him in the stomach. Hm. Damn bastard.

Weasley fell to the ground and Theo took that as a chance to kick him.

"That's for the nightmares you gave my girlfriend," Theo growled.

All hell broke loose and Potter sent help from the ministry as Blaise and Theo beat Weasley up.

I pulled them away and growled. "Mine,"

With a grunt, I punched Weasley. "That's for breaking her heart. ***Another punch* **"That's for the shite you put us through!"

I raised my fist and saw him flinch. "And _this_ if for being a bloody idiot so Hermione could be _mine._"

Walking away, I sneered at him. Ministry officials showed up to take the bloody prat away and Kingsley raised and eyebrow at all of us.

"Well bloody hell. He doesn't even look like a Weasley anymore!"

"Hm," I huffed. "Good,"


	7. Chapter 7

**A/N YAY! Ronnie go bye bye! I expected to get more writing done, but I'm currently at a guy friend's house- not a boyfriend(-.-) - and can't really write/ type with him around. But enjoy and I'll try to update more soon!**

**#KittyKat**

Everyone was at a bar, celebrating the end of Ronald Weasley. He was finally put away and Hermione was glad beyond belief. She needed to tell Draco about his future child.

"Would you like some?"

Hermione shook her head. "I can't"

Everybody froze and stared at her.

Draco wrapped his arms around his wife. "What do you mean you can't?"

Hermione gave him a smiled and kissed his cheek.

"I can't,"

There were gasps, then cheers.

"You're pregnant?" Draco asked with wide eyes.

Hermione nodded and Draco kissed his wife. He grinned at her and placed his hand on her belly.

"I'm going to be a father," Draco in awe.

Hermione laughed and kissed Draco. She wrapped her arms around his neck and grinned at him.

"I love you," Hermione murmured.

"Love you too,"

* * *

Narcissa Malfoy was happy beyond belief. She was finally going to be a grandmother! It was perfect, really. And since she's thinking about opening a fashion line, her grandchild would be the perfect baby model! Boy or girl!

"Oh Lucius, isn't this wonderful?" Narcissa sighed in content.

"Mm hm,"

"We won't have to worry about the future Malfoy heir now!"

"Mm,"

"Are you listening?"

"Of course dear,"

"No you are not! Ugh!"

There was a chuckle at the doorway. Hermione smiled at her in-laws and touched her tummy.

"Cissa, are you ready to go shopping?"

Narcissa nodded at her daughter in law and smiled.

The two of them went to a baby shop. Narcissa was dying to know the gender of the baby, but Hermione wouldn't say. Her lips were sealed.

Narcissa picked white silk pajamas and smiled at the thought of her grandchild wearing it.

"Well, well, well. If it isn't Hermione _Malfoy_,"

Hermione turned to see Astoria Greengrass. She was glaring at Hermione in envy.

_She _was supposed to have the title of Mrs. Malfoy. No. Instead, he was with Hermione.

"Astoria Greengrass," Hermione sneered. "What do you want?"

Astoria scowled at Hermione. "So how'd you get him to marry you? Blackmail? An Unforgivable? Love potion?"

"I did nothing of that sort, Greengrass," Hermione said rolling her eyes.

"There's no way Drake would've married you. You're just a _fat, ugly, mudblood,_"

"Leave my wife alone, Greengrass,"

The two women turned to see Draco. Draco wrapped his arms around Hermione's waist protectively, and kissed her left temple.

"Are you okay, Love?"

"Peachy,"

Draco glared at Astoria. "Listen here, Greengrass. You leave my wife and family alone. I don't want to here any of your shite so just run back to your dad and be the spoiled bint you are," Draco spatted, very harshly.

Hermione almost felt bad for Astoria. _Almost_.


End file.
